The present invention is directed to a support bracket and, more particularly, to a support bracket for a shelf used in a rod-type ventilated shelving system, and which can be used to support the shelf either from above in a suspended manner or from below as a brace.
Support brackets for shelving systems are known, generally, as for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 494,622, 1,288,199, 2,268,237, 3,669,395, 4,361,099, and 4,374,498.
It has been found, however, that the prior art support brackets are disadvantageous in that a given bracket cannot be used both for suspending shelving system from above or, in the alternative, providing a below the shelf support depending on the particular shelving system in which the bracket is used or the wall area where use is desired. Further, the above-mentioned known support brackets cannot be quickly and easily mounted to its associated shelf so as to enable the simple and quick assembly of the shelving system as well as the rapid disassembly when so desired.